1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starting apparatus of a small-sized engine combined with an electric cell motor and a recoil starter for pulling a starter rope wound around a rope reel which is used as starting apparatus of a small-sized engine.
2. Background Art
When a starting mechanism by a cell motor and a starting mechanism by a rope reel are combined, a transmission system by the cell motor and a transmission system by the rope reel need to be switched selectively. Hence, in a background art, there is known a constitution adopting a reduction gear attached with a one way clutch by a one way needle bearing for a reduction gear of reduction gears connected to a cell motor most proximate to a transmission system by a rope reel. Thereby, in starting by the cell motor, the cell motor is connected to an output shaft of an engine to transmit a rotational force thereof, and in starting by the recoil starter by the rope reel, the output shaft is cut from the transmission system by pulling the recoil rope. Further, the reduction gear attached with the one way clutch is used by press-fitting the one way needle bearing to a shaft hole of the reduction gear, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2521096.